The unexpected Battlefield
by Samir-Duran
Summary: Takes place around the ArtaiSchwartz invasion on Windbloom. A young boy Called Nick is a Schwartz, and a close friend of Erstin Ho. When she dies, he choses the offer to fight with Otome, which he sees as the couse of her death. NewOriginal Chars.


Okay, so this is only the prelude to the upcoming series. I was always thinking, why do Mai Otome and Mai Hime have the same chars in common. This will be my thoughts conclusion.

THE UNEXPECTED BATTLEFIELD

Chapter 00

The Preludium.

A young boy was running thru the city. It was late night, and it was really dangerous, since Artai took over Windbloom due to the disappearance of Queen Mashiro. But he was aware of that, and ran thru the back alleys. Needless to say, he would like to die, but was too scared of it, to provoke the soldiers on the main streets.

Then he ran into a park. When he walked towards the great fountain, he washed his head in the cold and chilly water. He looked into his own eyes, reflected on the water surface. They were filled with tears. Tears of sorrow.

- Why…? Why did she do it? Tell me… Erstin… Why did you do that? You promised… That's all because of those accursed Otomes, right? That's the point?

He leaned towards his collar, and grabbed out an obsidian like stone, in double cone-shape. He then threw it on the ground and started to crush it with his foot. When it was crushed, he heard some voices behind him.

- Hey! He's dressed in Schwartz uniform!

- Get him!

He looked behind and saw three men dressed like civilians.

- Those bastards killed my daughter! Get him!

He looked at the crystal, but being crushed, it was now useless. The people were tightening their grip on him and were getting more and more closer to him.

- Oh crap…

He mumbled. Then, one of the men stoped.

- Hey, just look at him… He's just a kid!

Frankly, that was for sure. He was fifteen. Only by his devotion to the grand goal of achieving great technology for better purposes, he was enrolled into an army as an Slave user. Although he was a Schwartz, He swore, that he will never use the crystal, even if ordered.

His mind process was cut off with a sharp knife, that hit his left eye. He yelled in agony and tripped off his feet.

- Who cares! He's Schwartz! He is one of Them! He must die!

" Ers-chan… I will meet you soon…"

He thank to himself. And then, something unexpected happened.

There was a swift sound, and the one that cut out his eye was without his and. The man didn't even scream, because a second later, there was an another swift sound and his head fell off it's neck. The others ran screaming.

The boy, placing his left hand on his left eye socket looked at his savior. He was wearing a strange, black armor, both similar and unfamiliar to robes worn by Otomes. His eyes were glowing reddish inside his black, horned helmet.

- What is your name, boy?

He asked. His voice was very majestic, with a mild tune yet sound unnatural, like if it was processed by some kind of voice modulator. The boy was staring at the armored man for a while, and then said:

- Nick… Without a surname… I'm an orphan.

- Nick… Orphan… Okay, I'll remember that. Nick-kun… What is the source of your troubles?

Nick then rolled his both hands into fists and stood up on one knee. His now only eye was full of anger and tears.

- OTOME!!!

He yelled at him angrily.

- Why?

The man asked quietly, and turned towards him. Nick stood up on his own and still clinging his fists, he yelled hysterically at the man:

- They utilize their technology only for them… They protect only the people that have a social status… And… They… They made Erstin use the cursed crystal… Even when she promised me, that she wouldn't!

The man leaned his hand towards Nick.

- That's good enough reason for me… Come, Nick-kun… I will grant you the power and resources to overthrow Otomes…

- Why?

- I like the way you looked at me, and the way you talk about them… And i too, hate Otomes…

Nick grabbed his hand.

- How should I call you?

- I leave it to you…

- Yes… Black-sama…

Then they vanished into thin air. What will come from this new alliance? Does a boy and a weird man in black armor are capable of overthrowing the Otomes?

T.B.C.


End file.
